Hogwarts Letters (or The Gods Must be Laughing)
by Letter Writers
Summary: Letters from hogwarts students in classes and out of classes. Se in the Lily/James Hogwarts days, it focuses on the L/J romance, and several other romances yet to come. It also focuses on the last year of Hogwarts for the L/J gang, and what goes on in tha
1. Lily to Desdemone

****

Hogwarts Letters

Pending Title suggested by Siobhán: The Gods Must be Laughing

Most of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Certainly, all of the places mentioned belong to her. The only characters that are not © J.K. Rowling are: 

Desdemone Thumbleknuckle

Anelia West

Magnus Radcliffe

Jeborah Sprague

Malcolm Brannet

Phoebe Marlette

Lavinia Carpenter

Ursula Nolastnameasofyet

Eveline Crosse

McKenzie Armstrong

Esmé Poirette

Lucy Worret

Pierre Grandport

Matthew Kruse

Charles Brattonly

These characters are copyright Siobhán and Chelsea, 2002

This is a story told through letters. It starts out as letters between Lily and her best friend Desdemone, but soon branches out to include James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Phoebe, Lavinia, Ursula, Anelia and others.

Any reviews(comments, suggestions, flames) would be great, although they aren't really expected- no one really seems to want to read fics that are from the P.O.V of characters they've never "met" before.

There is much more to this story (the rest of this notebook, another notebook, and another book) and it will all be posted in due course.

Thanks for reading! We really appreciate it!

The Letter Writers,

Chelsea and Siobhán

__

_________________________________________________________________________________

Dezzie,

I can see you; one row down, two seats over. I don't know why Binns split everyone up. I think he's finally lost it. Or maybe it's because of those wet-start fireworks…

Sirius Black is making eyes at the back of your head. I blame him and James Potter for the seperation of everyone. Damn those "Marauders". And Damn James Potter, the big-headed buffoon. Don't ever fall for Black, Dez, or we'll have to hang around with them. And if we have to hang around with them I'll Advera Kedavra myself.

Potions next. Joy of all joys; 2 hours with the Slytherins! Yuck. D'you think maybe we could skip the class? Go to Hogsmeade through the "Witch Tunnle"?

Write back

Lily

Lily

Sounds fine with me! I am not about to go through 2 hours sitting with all those Slytherin idiots. I hate them. No, I don't hate all of them, but I can't stand Cheryl and Salome. They smirk and gossip and pick on everyone for no reason at all. Every time they talk to me I just want to whip out my wand, and zap them with something nasty, painful and banned. But anyway, who cares about 'them' right? Point is, yes, I want to go to Hogsmeade.

As for the "Marauders", I don't want to talk about them. It is their fault. Gor, I wish they'd stop trying to save the world or something. They really think they are the best things that ever arrived at Hogwarts. Big headed fools. 

Geez, Lily, that's gross! I should never have told you I think Sirius is good looking. I mean, he is, but I don't like him, and he doesn't like me and I am glad of that because I don't want to go so low as to befriend a Marauder. He wasn't making eyes at the back of my head. Oh yuck.

Anyway, meet you at the witch

Desdemone

__

Dezzie,

Good, it's a plan then! I've some money with me, so we can go to the 3B's. Butterbeer- 5 sickles on Mondays & Wednesdays!

Remus Lupin isn't so terrible. At least he's polite. Potter is by far the worst! Him and his broomstick obsession, his belief that he is better than everyone else. I cannot STAND that boy.

Imagine if any of them ever found your letter?! Sirius would never let you hear the end of it! Potter would discover that not everyone likes him! It's almost worth it….hmmm…

Naw. Potter knows I hate him, and you know a few more hexes than I do.

Anelia Logan is sitting beside me, reading a **love letter **from Magnus Radcliffe. Gag me. What does that girl see in him?!?

#1- He's a Slytherin

#2- He is mean

#3- She is so nice

#4- she's a Ravenclaw (isn't she supposed to be **smart**?)

#5- Radcliffe isn't exactly a prize pick! It's as bad as it would be if she were dating Potter!!! For Merlin's Sake, he's Luscius Malfoy's friend!!!!!

Did Binns just mention writing a parchment on Uric the Oddball???

Lily

p.s. He was too making eyes at you!

Lil

That was so fun!

Sneaking off to Hogsmeade was great and we didn't even get caught!

What is it with those people? And don't those waitresses at 3 Broomsticks ever wonder why younger girls like us are stopping for butterbeer on school hours? Honestly, I think she thought we were older. We really should have tried ordering a pint of ale each. I've heard so much about the Chickory root ale. We should try next time.

I never responded to the letter you wrote me yesterday, so I will do that now.

Sirius doesn't like me! I don't like any of them and that's final! He was not looking at me. Really. Don't even think of letting one of my notes slip or leaving one around. I know you wouldn't do it intentionally, but try to keep them safe. I don'' want the whole school to know what i wrote in there. Not as though Sirius' looks aren't common knowledge or anything., though, so that's part wouldn't be so bad. Dry gossip.

Poor Anelia. Yes, Lily, I agree. Magnus is such a creep and Anelia of all people doesn't deserve him. She is so sweet and accepting. Pretty naïve too. She has to stop being so nice to people. She doesn't have to be so nice to everyone. If Magnus really likes her, he should be nice to her. I can't see this resulting in good. Potter is a better pick than Magnus, though. At least he knows how to be nice.

Now what is really spooky is I think that Severus likes me! This morning he stopped me in the hall and said 

"I noticed you weren't in Potions. You missed an important lesson, do you need notes to copy?" 

So I just looked at him and then I said "No, I got them from someone else." He looked kind of struck and said "Oh, I see. Well, if you need any help with it, just ask me." And he left. 

Like I said, spooky. He was trying to be nice or something. I don't actually have those notes, I don't know why I lied about it. Eveline better have been paying attention!

__

Desdemone

p.s. He wasn't!

__

Dezzie,

Professor Zambini came to talk to me in Divination today. He lectured me in responsibility and attendance AND gave me a bloody **detention!** I told him that you were ill yesterday, and I was nursing you back to health, but he told me that nursing was what Hogwarts employed a school nurse for. So I get D.T, which means quality time with the Wonder Boys. How do I know they will be there? Because the "Marauders" always are.

I am sure that he likes you! He's always staring at you! I agree that Sirius is good looking- if you like the shaggy-dog look! Honestly, that long hair is AWFUL!

I asked Anelia how was yesterday. That girl is a lost cause! She sighed & turned red! I wonder if she knows that he beats up first years?

****

SNAPE LIKES YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maybe you should join some kind of service that will hide you somewhere?!? Or just use a forbidden curse on him…

Potter is not better than Radcliffe! Both are absolute prats!

Admittedly, Potter is better looking (and that will never again be mentioned) But both are absolute PIGS! They should be hexed to DEATH!

Ooops, time for detention.

Later

Lily

__


	2. James joins in, and is followed by Evie

Lily,

So, they think I am sick do they? Nobody asked me where I was during Potions class yesterday. So sorry that you got a detention and I didn't. No, really, I am so sorry. Don't expect me to blow my cover though. I am not about to spend an hour with the twats. You'll survive, don't worry. And besides, you have Potter's face to gaze at. (ewwwwww!)

There's nothing wrong with his hair! Shaggy dog! HA! It's because of the hair that I think his looks are extraordinary. But yuck, I'm talking about a Marauder here. Something is really gross here, notice how we've been talking about them more than anyone in these letters lately? It's a bit sickening. Let's not.

Yeah, he likes me. I kind of knew it already. About a week ago, just when all of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams were being formed, I started to notice. He started to look at me, and stand up for me. This one time, for instance, we were sitting around in the green house and Cheryl was really loudly talking about how stupid the Gryffindors were. Then she got specific and began picking on individual Gryffindors. Such as "so-and-so is so fat she can't sit on a broomstick without snapping it like a twig" and "so-and-so is so ugly, the mirrors hide from her". 

So I told her to shut up and stop picking on us 

"You only say that because you know the hat put you in the trashy house, and you think that bringing others down will make Slytherin look better." I said. Then they glared at me, and started to make fun of you and I and Eveline and Honour and the other girls. I got really angry and said 

"Oh, this is so stupid! For Merlin's sale. You are 6th years! Act like it and stop being so childish already."

This is when Salome knocked over my devil's snare onto the floor, cracking the pot. The thing started to writhe around and grab at people's ankles. Everyone (almost everyone) screamed and jumped up onto their stools. Severus pulled people out of the way and those brainiac Marauders too over and Peter (quick thinking for once in his life) used the lightening charm and it worked; the plant huddled into a ball and remained curled up there. Professor Vildermin and the class applauded. Then Severus turned to the girls and said 

"Really, that's wasn't a perfect example of childish?" he said sarcastically "Take some of Desdemone's advice and start showing your house some pride."

Then he turned to me and said "Sorry" and he nudged the other girls, and they apologized too. Then the Slytherins cleaned up the mess. This was humiliating because they weren't even  told  to, they just did it because Severus wanted to make himself a leading example. I was really annoyed, and to top it off, Remus turned to me and said

"Looks like you have a few Slytherins under your thumb, way to go" I sort of half smiled, but I was embarrassed. To top it off, Sirius blurted out

"Except Severus, that's different. Dezzie, you don't just have respect, you have that wizard wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

I turned red. Then Vildermin gave house points to the Slytherins and the Gryffindors and dismissed the class and there was a big commotion over it and the houses hated each other again and then they brought up Quidditch and then it was all upturned and it was hell. Since then I've noticed that they were right, Severus does talk to me more often. I hate advanced Herbology night classes.

And I hate the Marauders what is up with the name? It's so goofy. They are such a pack of idiots. Do they really think that giving themselves a **name** is all that smooth? Idiots. They aren't just super wizards, now, they're super wizards with a name! Ooooh!

Know what we need? We need a name for our group of friends! Try thinking of one while you are in detention. We could be like a gang or something.

-Later

Desdemone

__

Dezzie,

My hands are so sore! We scrubbed trophies for 3 hours tonight! You'd think that the Professors would be able to come up with more creative punishments- at least more creative than trophy scrubbing!

The usual suspects were there- Remus, Peter, Sirius and Potter. I walked in Mid-Zambini lecture.

"Miss. Evans! So nice to see you, sit your lovely self down!" That wasn't Zambini (thank goodness). It was Potter. Have I mentioned hoe much I hate that boy?

Zambini frowned, and explained to me that I would be helping clean trophies. No explanation needed. He took our wands and left. I looked at the 4 boys. They looked at me.

"why are you in here, Miss. Evans?"

"Stop calling me that" which was the wrong thing to say, because Potters eyes lit up.

"why are you here?" that was Remus

I didn't answer. I never answer any "Marauder" questions. Instead I grabbed some cleaning solution and a rag. I went over to the trophy given to Tom Riddle for special services to Hogwarts, and began to polish it forcefully. Eventually, the Wonder boys joined me, and it was silent for awhile as everyone worked. Then Peter brought up the subject of paths, and it took me a minute to realize that they were talking about OUR witch statue. I began to laugh, but shouldn't have, because they all demanded to know why I was laughing.

"Because Dezzie and I have known about that particular passage since 3rd year!" I exclaimed laughingly. "I guess you 'Marauders" aren't as debonair and exclusive as you thought!"

Potter positively smoked. He glared fiercely and said

"Well **Miss. Evans**, I'll have you know we've found plenty of secret passage ways! So before you tell us who's the least capable of finding them, think again! How many have you found? The witch, #1. How about the one in the 2nd floor boys toilet, or the one behind the portrait of Cleopatra on the 3rd floor, hmmm?" 

Sirius then jabbed him and he shut up. I took out my quill, and wrote it down on my arm- for future reference.

The rest of DT was a huge bore.

Oh! Sirius was talking about the Halloween ball. Actually, I got roped into their discussion. Sirius laughingly asked if you were going with Snape. I replied that of course you weren't, then, as an afterthought added

"why, are you jealous dog-boy?"

All 4 of them stopped smiling and stared at me.

"D-dog boy?" Sirius asked squeakily.

"Mmm…you know, Sirius, the dogstar, rises every year in Egypt. The Egyptian muggles based their calendar on it…"

"O. Riiight. Dog-star. Sirius. Ha ha ha." Remus said, the color returning to his face.

"So it was a bad joke. So what. I can't help it if you guys are uncultured." I said angrily.

Then I noticed that Sirius had effectively changed the subject when I'd asked about you. The sneak! I'll bet he does like you! Too bad he'll have to fight Snape for you! Hahahahaha!

I should stop writing & finish my Potions essay…

Lily

p.s. A name….hmmm…good idea

p.p.s I am leaving this on your school books because we have early morning Quidditch practice. See you in Herbology! 

****

Dez,

I am just writing for the hell of it, because I saw you reading another letter at brekky. How are you?

Where is everyone today?

I count 10 out of 30

Bye

James Potter

p.s. James love's you, he wants you ba

Sorry, that was Sirius.

Dez,

Do you need my Potions notes? You can have them at lunch if you do.

I was thinking- we should all (you, Lily, Ursula, Lavinia, Phoebe, Cloë, and I) go shopping for Halloween costumes Saturday. No sneaking out, it's a Hogsmeade Day!

Has anyone asked you to the Ball yet???

Eveline

__

A/N I (Siobhán, who is in possession of the notebooks) was going to type up more, but I am currently running a fever, and have been consumed by a need for rest. More later, I promise, probably this weekend, because we have 4 days of No School!!!!! Whee!!! Plus, d'you know how hard it is to make all of these people's writing look different when the only available font it Times New Roman? Oh for the good old days when ff.net supported all kinds of fonts!


	3. Something is going on

A/N I am thinking we should start thanking people for reviewing…it seems like the decent thing to do, therefore, thank you to:

AIT the Almighty Spork (and Rin! Hihi! *is poked, and shuts up*) 

Ca (see-ay) 

K 

gigi 

unforgiven-sins

PrincezzShortie

Chelsey

Princess Kattera

For being the lovely, wonderful, reviewing people they are!

Also, to gigi and unforgiven-sins, you said you were confused by the last letter, and by the James, Sirius part. I will do my best to explain, and then you tell me if A) you now understand or B) your even more confused or C)that wasn't even what you were confused about before… okay?

Well, Eveline is another friend of Dezzie and Lily, and that was her first letter entering the story. Being the silly girl she is, she didn't write much of a letter, and it may have seemed confusing when suddenly this brand new character popped up and started writing…

James was writing the letter before Eveline's, and then Sirius, because he's…Sirius…wrote that "James loves you, he wants you ba-" at the bottom to bug James. He didn't even know who James was writing to. Oh…and if you were confused just because James is writing to Dezzie, it will become clear (I hope) soon.

Just think of this whole thing as passing notes in class…except I keep thinking they probably have a way better method of passing them so that they don't get caught…I hate it when teachers intercept notes…and we'll pretend that the teachers aren't bright enough to realize that they could probably find a spell to detect notes being past…*realizes she's pointing out plot holes* Ahem. On to the story.

Oh, yeah, and if you have some comments about these letters…and you will, because it almost makes no sense until you hear my explanation…please do read the A/N at the bottom

Lily-

Trophy cleaning. You poor thing, all the Marauders? Terrible. Trophy cleaning isn't so bad. I don't mind polishing trophies, but if I had to listen to one of their stupid senseless conversations at the same time I would get so annoyed. I would end up throwing a really heavy trophy at them. They are so stupid, too. If they weren't so dumb they wouldn't get into trouble all the time. Notice how James got really defensive when you snickered at his secret passage conversation? That's all those guys know. Well, ok, they are pretty smart in all their subjects but that's just studying. And even though I think they do know a little more about the secret passages in the school, I don't think that takes brains really. They are boys and they think that knowing that stuff is going to make them look smarter. And they probably hear dit from someone else. I bet the grounds keeper told them, if anyone knows where secret passages are, it's him. They talk to him all the time. At least we were smart enough to figure out the secret passage on our own without second hand knowledge! Darnit! I just talk on and on about the Marauder's stupidity. What a waste pf space and ink. We already knew they were stupid before I wrote this letter.

He doesn't like me! Why would he like me? Besides, I don't like him, and I don't like Snape. I don't like either of them, I wish they'd stop it already. I am not going to go to the Halloween Ball. And even if I decide to go in the end, I'm not going with anyone at all. I wouldn't mind to go with certain people actually…like Malcolm, but he isn't going to ask me so there's no point in dreaming. Eveline just asked me in a letter if anyone asked me yet. Geez, why does it matter.

James passed me a note too. What does he want?!

I'm going to go now. I really have to take time to do that dreadful stuff they call schoolwork.

Desdemone

p.s. How was practice

p.p.s thought of any names?

Hello James,

I'm kind of busy right now. I have a lot of work to do so I don't think writing notes right now is all the sensible. I only write to Lily when I have to write a letter of any kind anyway. Like that Lily letter I was reading at breakfast. I don't know where everyone is. Maybe they are sneaking around in school tunnels to go to Hogsmeade or something. Oh yeah, how am I? Oh, I'm fine. How are you? Is there any one particular reason you are writing to me? Well anyway, maybe I'll talk to you sometime.

Desdemone

Eveline,

Yes, actually, I was going to ask if I could borrow those notes. Thanks.

We could go shopping Saturday as a group. I don't know if I'll dress up this year, or get festive at all, but I am looking forward to pigging out. I could do with some really good Halloween junk food. As for the ball, nobody asked me! I hope nobody does. I don't want to have to buy a dress, too much money that could be spent on pumpkin juice, chocolate frogs &butterbeer.

Talk to you later,

Desdemone

__

Dezzie!

Were you listening **AT ALL **during brekky?!?! You didn't seem the least bit excited!

A **TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT!!!!!!** At **OUR SCHOOL**!!! I am too excited for words about how excited I am!!!

You will enter, won't you, Dezzie? I plan to! I mean, girls can do just as good a job as boys can! Especially if you and I are those girls! Teams of five sounds intriguing! It gives everyone such a better chance at being chosen.

Did you see the Marauders faces light up when Dumbledore announced it? They looked like jack-o-lanterns- big grins and shining eyes. I nearly laughed aloud! They are such cocky fools, thinking immediately that they will not only be chosen, but win as well!

Potter came up to me and asked if I planned to enter. I don't know why he cares, but I told him that yes, in fact, I did plan to enter. He said he'd figured I would, and not to be too dissapointed if I didn't get chosen! I told him he should take his own advice. Then he said:

"Lily, must we bicker so? How about a truce?"

I told him that I wasn't aware we were waging war, and he began to list "all" the pranks him and his chummies had played on us. I retaliated by telling him all of the things we had done to get back at them. By this time, we had reached Charms, and just sat in the back and argued. So stop sending me strange looks, Dezzie, it's just some fighting- it's not as if I am sitting beside Potter by choice!

I got asked to the dance today; before I went into the Great Hall. Too bad the kid was in 5th year- I am just not the cradle robbing type. So it's not exactly cradle robing. But a 15 year old stranger? Nuh uh.

I am quite tempted to skip- hang on….haha! I have a Heads/Prefects meeting during Potions! So do you! Whee! S'prolly about the tournament. Only bad thing iabout it is no Quidditch. That is the ONLY bad aspect of it, however.

I love charms. So easy! And Prof. Flitwick doesn't seem to notice the ammount of note passing that goe son.

Speaking of which, why did Potter Write you? I'll bet he wants to know more about our secret passage findings.

I should go practice this charm.

Later,

Lily

****

Dez,

So, you think I have to have a motive to write to one of my friends?

In this case, your correct, I do have one.

Have you & Miss Evans found any secret passages? Or was she jus tlying to look brave &smart?

James Potter

Dez,

So, Saturday it is then.

Why is Lily sitting with James Potter?!?!

I always thought she HATED him…

-Eveline

__ ****

Sirius,

Excited about the Tournament? We're going to go down in Hogwarts History! The Marauders and their daring leader, James Potter…

Ha ha ha!

You keep grinning at me and wiggling your eyebrows. Is it because eIam sitting beside Evans? Stop it you freak! We were arguing.

Full moon in 3 days….shit…will there be a full moon during the tournament??!?!?! That would be HORRIBLE! We'll have to ask Remus if there is one then.

James

__________________________________________________

A/N So I am sure there will be lots of questions/complaints about this. Okay, I am ready, send them our way, and I will answer with the help of Chelsea over the phone (her internet is down) I am not exactly sure when the 4th book said that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was banned…however, we will pretend that it wasn't now, or we'll call it something else. Okay? Now, this will become confusing in the next few letters, because it isn't set up as it was in the 4th book. Alright. Here are the reasons:

Dumbledore & Co. were late setting it up. They got behind schedule. Thus, the schools will all be putting their names in the goblet at different times, so that they don't waste any time waiting. So Hogwarts students put their names in after he announces, and then, when they arrive, the other schools put theirs in.

I know that it says TRI Wizard, and many people assume that TRI means 3 contestants. But WE are going to assume that they mean 3 Wizarding schools.Plus, teams of 5 just makes the plot SO NICE that we really don't want to change it. You'll see. I promise.

Quidditch- they were allowed to keep playing because Dumbledore wasn't exactly sure if the tournament would work out. He announced the cancellation of the sport when he announced the tournament.

Oh, and I am better today, thanks Chelsey.

Happy Easter everyone!


	4. Full Moons,Tournaments and....Romance?!?...

A/N I am really sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I realize I said one every weekend…or thought that I would definitely post every weekend, and didn't mention it) but then a whole bunch of not-so-great things happened, and I didn't really feel like posting. However, I am back, and I promise, starting this weekend, I will try to get one (or more!) out every weekend…alright then… on with the story…

**__**

James

I feel so stupid now. I feel pretty bad, actually. Remus can't enter the competition at all! Don't you see that? The competition lasts all year! And its too dangerous. They'll never let him enter!

I can't believe I didn't even think about it. Remus looked pretty down all day. I thought it was just because it was so close, and you know how he gets around his time of the month ^_^. Its probably that too, but looka t him right now. Just turn in your seat and look at him. See? I feel awful. All morning, we were talking about the competition and he was so quiet. We completely ignore dhim. We've got to do soemthing. Maybe we could talk to Dumbledore. It's not right to exclude someone like that.

An argument,eh? Oh, that's all is it? Sure James, whatever you say. All that headboy talk, right?

Sirius

Eveline,

Apparently they were having an argument. Doesn't look like an argument. She does hate him, she talks bad about him all the time. I guess they're just having a head boy/girl talk. Or maybe one of those arguments where you giggle, flirt and laugh at the same time. I dunno.

~ Desdemone

James,

So I'm a friend am I?

This is very curious and suspicious indeed. All right then, we're friend snow. Of course, most friends talk to each other an dstuff. But this can be a different friendship. If we want to talk, we write and otherwise we can talk to each other through Lily or something.

Now about the other half of the letter. Leseeeee….Secret passages? Sure, we know lots of those things. Do you mean any of the ones we found within the last week? Or do you mean all of them put together? Why don't you just ask her?

~ Desdemone

Lily –

Yeah, sure I heard about the tournament. Sounds sort of interesting. Have fun, I hope you get chosen. You'' do great.

Awwwww, poor little guy! He worked up the guts to ask you? Oh well, if he's that bold he shouldn't have any trouble asking someone closer to his age then.

I don't really want to go to the meeting. I'll be surrounded by a bunch of hyperactive prefects all excited over some stupid competition. Remember when they ha done in 3rd years and they took all the 7th years to Durmstrang? All the guys were gone and our Quidditch teams were lacking all the good players. That was a terrible year. I don't like the Tri-Wizarding Competitions all that much. Except for meeting other people. And the cute guys with the accents! OK, I'm all set to meet some Americans and French boys. But the rest of it looks like a hassle.

James just wrote back to me. I don't know why. I never talk to him normally. He wanted to know if you really knew about all those tunnels you were bragging about. I gave him and indefinite answer, but I made it look like we did know all about all the secret passages in the school. Twits.

Eveline also just wrote to me, she wants to know hwy you're sitting together.

~ Desdemone

Dez,

Ha. Lily would kill you if she read that!!! I wouldn't tell her…and I am sur eone of those Chocolate Frogs I see sticking out of your knap-sack would help me keep my mouth closed…and if you don't care if I tell Lily, can I have one anyway?

EVELINE

p.s. Maybe Lily could go to the ball with James. Ha ha ha ha ha!!! DON'T tell her I said that!

****

Sirius, I agree.

I feel so bad about all of this. We're so…stupid. The poor guy looks so down, and I don't think its just because of the time of the month. How awful. If we get chosen, he'll have to sit at Hogwarts all alone while we go have adventures and all that.

We'll talk to Dumbledor after the Heads/Prefects meeting. You'll just have to wait by the gargoyle till the meeting is done, then come up. It must be some kind of discrimination. We could contact the "Werewolf Support Services" branch of the ministry and ask them…

Leave me alone. I don't like Evans you half-baked imbecile! We're not even friends, we just happen to be Head Boy & Head Girl. Geez.

James 

Dez,

How about you tell me ALL of them?

Haven't we always been friends? I seem to recall sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express more than once…

James

__

Dezzie,

You are submitting you name, aren't you? Come on Dezzie, you have to! I know you aren't much of a school spirit & participation kind of person, but you have to! Your smart, intelligent, quick…come on, just submit your name! You'll regret it if you don't! Stuck at Hogwarts while I adventure (if I get in)! Just think some more before you completely nix the idea, okay?

I guess I fell kind of bad for refusing him, but your right, he'll be able to ask someone else if he could ask me.

Not ALL of the best Quidditch players were gone! **I** was there! James and Sirius were there! Pah. ALL of the best…..But as for your guys with accents…I dunno, Scottish accents always kind of rocked my socks. I'll never know how girls can be so tickles by English accents…sitting her listening to Potter talk about how many secret passages he's found, his accent isn't cute or nice or anything. No turn on. Those girls don't know what they're talking about!

Eveline has boys on the brain! Just because I am sitting here talking to Potter, doesn't mean I want him! She keeps grinning at me, puckering her lips and making kissing noises. Sometimes I wish she was hideously ugly and none of the boys paid any attention to her- then she wouldn't constantly assume that just because a girl is talking to a guy she likes him! Geez.

See you soon

Lily.


	5. More blah blah blahing

Lily

I don't think that putting my name into the competition is such a great idea. That's all there is to it. I think it's great if you put your name in. You'd do so good at it and I'd be cheering you on all the way. You weren't made head girl for nothing you know! You are so brave and everything. You are an expert when it comes to charms, better than anyone in the school, and you aren't afraid to do anything. You are so good on a broomstick that you scare me sometimes. You take dares and everything. I really want you to be chosen for our school.

But I am not cut out for it. I know I'm smart. I'm not going to brag about it but I know I get good marks. But that's not what they want. They want someone who isn't a thinker, or sensitive, or careful and cautious in every thing they do. I'm like that and they don't want people like that.

What they do want is 'marauder' type people. You do realize that, Lily, don't you? It's just what they're looking for- intelligent, daring troublemakers with Charisma. Everyone loves the 'Marauders' except the Slytherins, and even some of them don't mind them too much. The Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry has gone back far, though, and it can't be helped. But all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are in awe of Gryffindor anyway. I hate to face it, but if anyone is going to be on the team, the "Marauders" will. That's 4 already, and they are all Gryffindors. I can't think of who else though. Then there's always the other prefect boys/girls in the other houses too. Malcolm Brannet would be awesome. I'm not just saying that because I like him (a lot) either. He isn't just 7th year prefect for Hufflepuff, he is also everything they need ( like really smart, brave, daring captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team). I really can see him being chosen. And look at all the other 7th years! Just the prefects alone! Well, I wouldn't consider the Slytherin Prefects- Snape doesn't have the charisma and he isn't very nice and doesn't work well in groups. Jeborah is scary, though, I don't want him to represent our school and I doubt the school wants him to represent them But the other Prefects are perfectly good people-Matthew, Anelia, and Phoebe. I want all of them to get picked. And then look at all of the other people who aren't prefects. They all deserve it and there has got to be someone out there we aren't thinking about. It just makes me feel small and unimportant. This whole tri-wizarding thing is stressful and I don't want to think about it.

What do you mean I'm not school spirit & participation oriented? I resent that comment Lily. I try to get involved as much as I can. I'm not on the Quidditch team because I'm not good, not because I'm not interested. I get involved in the games at least. And I'm a prefect. I didn't have to be one, but I have to be involved to pull off that title.

As for accents…I forgot to mention what I really like. You know I like Irish. And it's stupid that although I like French (It's so smooth and silky sounding), I like American boys better. Well, besides Swampwash brining in a whole variety ( I can't believe Swapmwash is coming! That's so far and new for our usual English matches). I just like the way American boys talk, especially the New York ones. I guess they just sound fun. And don't forget that we are British schoolgirls, American guys like British schoolgirls.

Last year was so much more fun than this year. This year everyone expects from you, and its harder to have fun. Now all this pressure from the ball is getting to me. See, Lily, I don't really want to go this year, but at the same time, I really do. You must know what I mean. It's my last year at Hogwarts and I want to go to the ball with someone. But nobody will go with me and it makes me not want to go at all. Stupid, isn't it?

~ Desdemone

Eveline,

No you can't have one! You mooching troll! It's my last chocolate frog and I'm not giving it to you!

Don't even think of telling her I said that. Or I'll tell her that you said they should go to the ball together! Geez, I was only joking around!

~ Desdemone

James,

How about I tell you nothing.

I don't mind being friends still, but if you want to know, ASK LILY!

~ Desdemone

**__**

James

Yes, I'll meet you there after the meeting. Sounds great to me, but maybe we should find out if Remus is even interested first. I presume he wants to, but maybe he doesn't. I really hope we can do something about it.

So what's wrong if you do like Lily? Shouldn't the Head Boy and the Head Girl go to the ball together. Besides, she's kind of cute and you know it. It's all over your face when you talk to her. Oh, wait, I mean when you argue with her. Which is what you were doing, of course. Sitting together at the back of the class arguing. Why would you talk to her? You aren't friends or anything. You aren't friends with Dezzie either, and you've been writing her notes all day. C'mon James, you sure talk to a lot of girls who aren't your friends!

Sirius

p.s. who are you going to ask then? I think I'm going to hide, the girls are going a little wild.

James,

Hey, I am feeling a little sick. I'm going back up to the common rooms. Do you mind taking notes for me in DADA? Just letting you know so you don't wonder where I am if I don't show up.

Remus

__

Hey Lily,

How are you? Aren't you excited? I just can't believe this day is going so well. First there was the Triwizarding thing and that was a real shock. It makes the whole year so much more interesting. Our grad year is going to be so perfect. I'm also so happy about the ball. Do you know who asked me? Malcolm just asked me and I didn't know what to say. Do you think he asked me because we're the prefects or do you think we actually likes me? I hope its the second one, I really do! Just thought I'd say something to you about it. I feel like this day is all one big dream. Who's have ever imagined our 7th year was going to turn out so great!?

See you at the meeting!

Pheobe

__

A/N we just want you to know that you have Lady S to blame for the lack of updates. She accepts full responsibility and apologizes profusely. It won't happen again (people snort) it won't! Really! Possibly 1 more chapter today even!


End file.
